CONFIANZA CIEGA
by OIVATCO
Summary: Un suceso inedito en la vida de Kim Possible


**CONFIANZA CIEGA**

**ERA UNA TARDE EN lluviosa MIDDLETON Y EN UNA CASA DE AQUELLA PEQUEÑA CIUDAD**

**UNA CHICA PELIRROJA SE ENCONTRABA EN SU HABITACION Acompanada DE SU MEJOR AMIGO.**

**RON: COMO ME GUSTARIA ESTAR EN EL BUEN NACHO, HASTA Cuándo parará de llover (MIRANDO DESDE LA VENTANA)**

**KIM: RON, NO HAGAS DRAMA.**

**RON: KIM LO SIENTO, ES QUE ESTOY UN POCO ABURRIDO.**

**KIM: QUE TE PERACE SI HACEMOS ALGO PARA DISTRAERNOS UN POCO.**

**RON: Y QUE SIGUIERES. **

**KIM: se me ocurre UNA IDEA RON, HAGAMOS UN EJERCICIO DE CONFIANZA.**

**RON: Te refieres hicimos COMO EL QUE EN EL GIMNASIO DE DEJARTE CAER PARA QUE TE ATRAPE Tu Compañero. DEL CUAL TÚ tenias ATRAPRAME PERO ME DEJASTE CAER AL SUELO Y ESO ME DOLIO.**

**KIM: EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL NO LO HICE FUE POR QUE EN ESE MOMENTO SONO EL KIMUNICADOR. TUBIMOS QUE IR A FRUSTAR UNO DE LOS PLANES DEL PROFESOR Dementor. Eso fue hace 2 días ACASO NO LO RECUERDAS.**

**RON: ERA MI TURNO DESPUÉS DE ATAPARTE A TI.**

**KIM: Olvidemos ESO QUIERES.**

**RON: OK. ¿DE QUE SE TRATA TU IDEA?**

**KIM: AHORA LO VERAS (DIRIJIENDOSE A SU ARMARIO Y EMPIEZA A BUSCAR ALGO)**

**LISTO.**

**KIM REGRESO A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA RON, EL YA SE HABIA APARTADO DE LA VENTANA Y ESTABA SENTADO EN LA CAMA. ELLA SE sienta JUNTO A EL.**

**RON: ¿PARA QUÉ NESECITAS ESO? (AL VER QUE UN PAÑUELO traia)**

**KIM: TE LO EXPLICRARE EL OBJETIVO ES EL SIGUIENTE: **

**SUPONGAMOS QUE ESTOY CIEGA, PARA ESO TU ME VENDARAS LOS OJOS, **

**LUEGO ME conducirás POR LA CASA, PARA SER MÁS PRECISA POR TODA LA SALA Y ME traerás DE REGRESO A MI HABITACION. OTRA COSA SERA SIN LIMITE DE TIEMPO.**

**RON: osea que**

**KIM: SI, RON SERA COMO UN PASEO. RON IMPRABLE ACEPTAS guiar A UNA CHICA CIEGA Através DE LA OSCURIDAD Y LOS OBSTÁCULOS QUE HABRA EN EL CAMINO Y REGRSARME AQUÍ DE VUELTA SANA Y SALVA (SONRIENDOLE Y PONIENDO EN SU MANO EL PEÑUELO)**

**RON: ACEPTAMOS VERDAD RUFUS**

**RUFUS: SI (SALIENDO DE SU BOLSILLO ACUSTUMBRADO)**

**KIM: ¡¡Bien! Quiero decir Comencemos SI**

**RON: Claro**

**ENTONCES ÉL Proceder a ponerle LA VENDA A KIM, ELLA CIERRA SUS OJOS COLOR ESMERALDA AL MOMENTO DE SENTIR EL CONTACTO DEL PAÑUELO EN SU ROSTRO, A PARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO CONFIARIA ES SU MEJOR AMIGO, RON CON MUCHO CUIDADO LO AMARRA NO MUY FUERTE. ÉL TOMA LA MANO DE KIM, AMBO SE levantan Y SE DIRIGEN HACIA A LAS ESCALERAS, **

**CERCA DE LA ESCALERA DE LA HABITACION RON SUELTA LA MANO DE KIM Y AVANZA UNO PASOS LEJOS DE ELLA. **

**RON: KIM, ESTAMOS AL PIE DE LAS ESCALERAS asi que me ColoCARE AL FRENTE.**

**KIM: VOY DETRÁS DE TI **

**ELLA BUSCA A tientas LA ESPALDA DE RON Y la encuentra, USANDO SU SENTIDO DEL TACTO LO CUAL LE AGRADA A RON, COMO LAS MANOS DE KIM SE DESLISAN SUAVEMENTE EN BUSCA SUS hombros PARA APOYARSE EN ELLOS. AL FIN Y LOS ENCUENTRA AFERRA SUS MANOS PARA ASÍ Firmemente DESENDER de las Naciones Unidas ESCALON A LA VEZ, ELLA CONTABA mentalmente CADA PASO Y SABIA QUE EL PRIMER ESCALON ERA UN POCO ALTO. **

**UNA VEZ ABAJO SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL PASILLO CORTO QUE CONDUCE A LA ESCALERA QUE DA A LA PLANTA BAJA DE LA CASA. KIM SE SUELTA DE LOS hombros DE RON Y ESPERA A QUE EL DE NUEVO TOME SU MANO Y ASI LO HACE. KIM relajarse Y COMIENZA A EXPERIMENTAR UNA SENSACION QUE NUNCA ANTES HABIA SENTIDO.**

**RON: OYE KIM, YA VAMOS A BAJAR LA SALA KIM, me escuchas.**

**KIM: EH ... QUE Decias RON (SALIENDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS)**

**RON: QUE YA VAMOS A BAJAR LA SALA**

**KIM: DISCULPA RON, No te oí **

**RON: Te Perdono **

**KIM: Bueno, bajemos YA**

**RON: KIM, NO SE SI QUIERAS USAR EL PASAMANOS Para Sentirte MÁS SEGURA.**

**KIM: YA TE LO DIJE RON, VOY A CONFIAR EN TI (DANDOLE UN FUERTE Apreton DE MANO PARA ANIMARLO A CONTINUAR)**

**KIM Y RON BAJARON Despacio, SIN PRISA ALGUNA. Kim Se dejo llevar Disfruto Y DE SU PASEO A CIEGAS. UNA VEZ ABAJO RON ESTABA APUNTO DE CONDUCIR A KIM HACIA LA SALA CUANDO LA MAMA DE KIM SALIA DE LA COCINA. **

**DRA. POSIBLES: HOLA CHICOS QUE HACEN. **

**RON: HOLA DOCTORA P. **

**KIM: hola mama, ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN EJERCICIO DE CONFIANZA.**

**DRA. POSIBLES: ENTIENDO LOS DEJARE SEGUIR ADELANTE**

**Y ASÍ CONTINUARON SU RECORRIDO POR SIENDO OBSERVADOS**

**LA DRA. POSIBLE, MIENTRAS LE DABAN LAVUELTA A TODO EL LUGAR QUE NOTO Kim Se dejaba guiar DE FORMA MUY TRANQUILA DE LAMANO DE RON Y QUE ELLA sonreía, TAMBIEN NOTO EL TONO DE VOZ DE SU HIJA CANDO LE CONTESTO ERA MUY DISTINTO AL TONO DE VOZ QUE ELLA USABA. LOS VIO SALIR DE LA SALA PERO DECIDIO NO SEGUIRLOS.**

**KIM Y RON CUANDO REGRESAN A LA HABITACIÓN ATICO, ELLA LE PIDE A SU MEJOR AMIGO QUE LA ABRAZE AUN CON LOS OJOS Vendados.**

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

**RON PIENSA QUE KIM SE QUEDO DORMIDA MIENTRAS ÉL LA estrecha ENTRE SUS BRAZOS**

**RON: KIM ¿ESTÁS DORMIDA?  
KIM: No Ron, SOLO DSIFRUTO DE ESTE MOMENTO TAN ESPECIAL Y MÁGICO.**

**RON: SABES KIM, AL ESTAR TÚ ASÍ TAN CERCA DE MI, es agradable sentir tu tibio CALOR.**

**KIM: RON, ESAS PALABRAS SON TAN TIERNAS Y HERMOSAS TINES UN ALMA DE POETA.**

**RON: GRACIAS KIM, yo ... me preguntaba SI ME PERMITIRIAS acariciarte, CLARO SI TU QUIERES**

**KIM: CLARO QUE SI RON, YO CONFIO EN TI**

**RON COMIENZA A ACARCIARLA Tiernamente, PRIMERO SU CABELLO**

**ES A EL CUAL LE ENCANTA POR SER SUAVE Y sedoso, TAMBIÉN CUANDO DESTELLA BAJO LOS RAYOS DEL SOL. CONTINUA SIN ÉL ACARCIANDOLA Pasarse DE SU CINTURA YA QUE RON Respeta MUCHO A KIM.**

**ÉL NO TOCO ELLA ES DE AQUELLA OCASIÓN EN QUE cambiaron de cerebro. ENTONCES KIM AGRADABLE ROMPE EL SILENCIO**

**KIM: RON, TENGO ALGO QUE CONFESARTE, ORDINARIA A VECES ME GUSTARIA SER UNA CHICA**

**RON: HABLAS EN SERIO (Sorprendido POR LO QUE ACABABA DE ESCUCHAR LA VOZ DE SU MEJOR AMIGA)**

**KIM: SI, lo digo en serio, ADEMAS ME SIENTO DIFERENTE, COMO SI YO FUERA OTRA CHICA EN ESTE MOMENTO, ME SIENTO BIEN ASÍ, INA CHICA FRAGIL E Indefensa, PERO EN TUS BRAZOS ME SIENTO SEGURA.**

**DE PRONTO EN ES MOMENTO KIM Y RON ESTAN APUNTO DE BESARSE, CUANDO ENSE PRECISO INSTANTE ¡Puf! KIM SE DESPIERTA.**

**KIM: QUE PASO, QUE EXTRAÑO SUEÑO (VIENDO LA HORA EN EL RELOJ DIGITAL DE SU MESA DE NOCHE LAS 2:45 DE LA MADRUGADA, ENTONCES SUENA EL TELEFONO Y ELLA CONTESTA) SI DIGA**

**RON: KIM, NO TUVE ME VAS A CREER QUE EL SUEÑO**

**KIM: Y QUE Soñaste**

**RON LE RELATA SU SUEÑO A KIM Y ELLA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE Sonaron EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO**

**KIM: ES INCREIBLE TUBIERAMOS EL MISMO SUEÑO**

**RON: Y QUE NOS DESPERTARMOS JUSTO ANTES DE BESARNOS**

**KIM: ESO SUPERO POR MUCHO MI RAROMETRO**

**RON: Crees que signifique ALGO**

**KIM: NO LO CREO, ADEMAS FUE MUY RARO SI ME LO PREGUNTAS.**

**DISCULPAS AHORA SI ME TENGO QUE DORMIR UN POCO, MAÑANA HAY QUE IR A CLASES**

**RON: HASTA MAÑANA KIM**

**KIM: HASTA MAÑANA RON (Cuelga EL TELEFONO)**

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES KIM RARO NO DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESE SUEÑO Y LO QUE SUCEDIO EN EL HABIA SIDO TAN**

**KIM: ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE COMO LA MISTERIOSA SALA DE CARNE EN EL ALMERZO (VOLVIENDOSE A DORMIR)**

**FIN**

**Nota del autor: LO DE LA MISTERIOSA SALSA DE CARNE KIM LO . COMO ESCUSA**


End file.
